Sleep Sweet
by Deetra TaFoy
Summary: A story in which Ishida is a VERY heavy sleeper. IchigoxIshida... not quite lemon... I guess it's only lemon scented.


It was night, and it was freezing. Two things that when they came together, couldn't help but find pleasure in tormenting the poor pedestrians stupid enough to be caught in their midst. And of course Ichigo had to be one of those stupid pedestrians.

It was the middle of the night and Ichigo was just now on his way home from Urahara's shop in nothing more than his casual clothes and a light denim jacket. It had felt nice earlier in the day. But now, now he could see his breath. He couldn't even feel his nose and his fingers. If you tried hard enough you could probably make out a snowflake or two.

Ichigo walked through the streets, grumbling to himself, his head ducked low as if that would somehow shield him from the bone-chilling wind. A particularly strong gust flew by him and he spouted some random curse. He looked around the area he was currently passing through. If he wasn't mistaken, Ishida lived somewhere around here. Maybe the Quincy wouldn't mind a late night visit, just long enough for Ichigo to warm up... maybe borrow a nice warm jacket?

Ichigo turned down a little street that he hoped would lead him to Ishida's apartment. He had never been inside and he'd only seen the outside of the building once; he hoped he would be able to find it, if only to ask about a nice warm jacket.

After a few minutes he finally found a building he thought looked familiar. He didn't think Ishida's apartment was on the ground level, so he ran up the stairs to the first level. He briskly walked down the corridor looking at all the name plates next to the doors. No Ishida. So he went back to the stairwell and ran up to the next level. Almost at the end of the corridor he finally saw a name plate that told him he finally found Ishida's home.

He knocked on the door a couple times. No one answered. Not even a yell from inside telling him to get lost. He knocked again and looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. People should be asleep by now... Well, Ishida wouldn't mind if he woke him up so he could borrow a nice warm jacket now would he? After all they are sort of allies. He should be happy to help Ichigo in his time of need.

Ichigo ran his fingers along the top of the door frame. "Che, idiot," he thought to himself as his fingertips touched a cold little key. "You really shouldn't keep a spare key there Ishida," he said quietly out loud as he put the key in the hole. "You never know what kind of wacko could come in your house." He smiled and chuckled to himself as he walked into Ishida's apartment and quietly shut and locked the door behind him.

-----

Ahh!! It was so warm!! Ichigo pulled his jacket off and rubbed his hands over his torso to help speed up the warming process. He looked around the room and saw all the lights were out. The kitchen was dark, the living area was dark, the bathroom was dark... Yeah... Ishida must be in bed. Well, no use delaying the yelling. He better find him and wake him up.

Ichigo kicked off his shoes and looked to the little doorway in the back left of the room. It was slightly open, he assumed that must be the bedroom. He walked across the living room floor, muttered a quiet curse as his knee slammed into the coffee table. He was still rubbing at his knee as he opened the bedroom door all the way. The only light in the room came from the giant moon outside the window on the far wall, Ishida's bed sat to the side of it, lining the wall on the right.

"Hey," Ichigo said, none too quietly as he crossed the room. "Hey, wake up!"

Ishida lay quite content on his back in his bed. His pillow lay to the right of him as if he had been hugging on to it, but then released it who knows when. His white blanket was surprisingly very rumpled. His left leg was out from under the blanket and bent out to the side. His right stayed straight within the confines of the blanket. His arms were out to either side and bent up at the elbows, as if he were being held up by an armed robber or something. His bare torso seemed to reflect the white glow of the moon.

"Hey!" Ichigo kicked the bed this time. Ishida moaned quietly and stretched his arms above his head. He groaned as his entire body stiffened in his sleepy stretch. Once relaxed, his arms remained above his head and he seemed to smile and laugh. Ichigo cocked his head as he looked at the sleeping young man. For some reason he was intrigued. Maybe it was because, in sleep, Ishida Uryuu seemed completely unguarded. He wondered how a guy who has seen what he's seen, knows what he knows, could sleep so peacefully. Ever since he himself became a shinigami, he couldn't remember having a decent night's sleep.

Ichigo carefully sat on the side of the bed and watched Uryuu sleep. He mumbled something in his dreams; the only thing that made sense to Ichigo was Don Kanonji's trademark "bwahahaha".

Ichigo adjusted his sitting position to have his right leg, bent at the knee, laying on the bed with his foot partially hanging off. He moved his hand and his still cold wrist brushed against Ishida's warm side. Even in sleep Uryuu didn't seem to approve of the cold contact. His face seemed to pout and his side flinched as he made a slight 'huff' sound. Ichigo nearly kicked himself when the thought that that actually seemed cute flashed through his mind. For some reason unknown to him, Ichigo reached out and brushed his fingertips against Ishida's side. He watched the muscles in his pale, toned stomach tense and then relax again. He wondered if everyone reacted so amusingly to something like that in their sleep. He wondered why he was amused.

He looked at Uryuu's face, slightly turned to his left. There was absolutely no expression on it. Just relaxed, peaceful sleep. He couldn't have been in bed for too long, but his hair was already so messed up. Usually his hair was so perfectly styled; Ichigo couldn't really recall seeing a hair out of place even during battle.

Ishida's jaw clenched and unclenched for no apparent reason. Ichigo couldn't stop his hand, no matter how hard he tried, from reaching up to his sleeping face. Two fingers rested on his chin and gently moved his head so his closed eyes looked straight up. His fingers barely touched Ishida's jawline. Ishida's mouth opened to inhale a deep breath of air. His lips remained almost unnoticeably open. Ichigo watched in horror as his fingers slid up to Uryuu's mouth. They gently traced the outline of his thin lips and pulled on the bottom one to open them just a little bit more. Ishida sighed loudly, his body moved just a little as his left hand moved to rest on his stomach and his right bent to rest in the space between his jaw and his shoulder. Ishida's mouth closed around the middle finger that had been playing with his lower lip.

Ichigo screamed in his head. If Ishida woke up now he could pretty much guarantee he would die by a Quincy arrow. But his classmate seemed to still be asleep. In fact he seemed to be contentedly sucking on Ichigo's fingertip. Ichigo chewed on the inside of his mouth. His brain told him to rip his finger out of that warm, wet mouth... Ichigo's finger didn't listen. It slid further into the all too willing mouth. For some reason breathing seemed to become a challenge for Ichigo as his finger slid along Uryuu's tongue. Ishida moaned and seemed to mumble something around the finger in his mouth. Ichigo could feel the vibration creep it's way all the way up his arm. He pulled his finger out enough so the tip stayed in Ishida's mouth. Slowly he pushed his finger back inside. Ishida's mouth unconsciously welcomed the digit back.

Ichigo pulled his finger almost all the way out again. His index finger shakily rested against the now moist lips next to his middle. He closed his mouth that he didn't even know he had opened as both his fingers slid into Uryuu's hot mouth. Ishida's body registered the unusual pressure in his mouth. His head tilted back and his mouth opened as his body tensed slightly. His tongue moved as if to either push the foreign object out or swallow it. Ichigo's fingertips slid from back to front on Ishida's tongue repeatedly, the softness of that muscle had Ichigo captivated. Ishida moaned and whined quietly in his sleep, his mouth was working on it's own, trying to figure out how to handle whatever was inside it.

Finally Ichigo forced his hand away from Ishida's mouth. No matter how captivated he was, he did _not _feel like dying tonight. The saliva on his fingers and Ishida's lips glistened in the moonlight. Ichigo watched as Uryuu's body completely relaxed again, his left arm flung itself over his head again. His lips remained open in a slight pout, perfectly showing off how shiny they had become.

Ichigo barely touched his fingers to Ishida's stomach. The muscles twitched under the contact and then relaxed. His eyes trailed to Ishida's gray pajama pants that seemed to hang unnecessarily low on his hips. He forced his eyes to look away, only to become locked on Ishida's nipples. He watched as his lightly defined pectoral muscles rose and fell with every breath the young Quincy took. Ichigo's ever defiant right hand slid up Ishida's body to the left side of his chest. His thumb rested gently on Uryuu's nipple. He stared at Ishida's eyes for a few moments, making sure they didn't open. His thumb tingled as he thought about what he was doing. Very softly, his thumb moved on that dusty pink circle of flesh. He dragged his hand across the hardening bud until it poked up into the middle of his palm. He gently massaged at Ishida's chest, just feeling his hard nipple rub against the middle of his hand. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason just feeling that little bump of hard flesh against his palm made his arm tingle.

Ichigo turned more toward the amazingly still sleeping Ishida. He then realized that his most comfortable pair of jeans had become incredibly uncomfortable. He quietly cursed himself for becoming hard while playing a guy's body, Ishida's body no less. His hand still rested on Uryuu's hard nipple. His arm still tingled. His left hand decided to disobey him like his right had and reached shaky fingertips out to gently touch the previously ignored nipple. After just a couple strokes, both of Ishida's nipples were standing hard. Ichigo's index fingers drew circles over their respective playthings. Ishida's chest rose as he inhaled, Ichigo pinched at his chest. A slight whimper came out with Ishida's exhaled air. Ichigo pinched a little more firmly and rolled the little buds around his finger and thumb. Ishida moaned, his head rolled to the side as he mumbled incoherent things in his sleep.

Ichigo's hands rested on Uryuu's ribcage. He chewed on his lip as he watched the smooth pale chest rise and fall. His curiosity had been piqued. His breathing picked up. His pants grew painfully tight. He leaned over Ishida's chest; his eyes looked up at the Quincy's. They didn't open. Ichigo stared at the nub just below his mouth. He opened his mouth and his tongue fell out on it's own. The tip barely touched the hard little nipple. Ichigo winced as a sharp jolt shot through his lower abdomen. His tongue traced circles over the bud before lying flat against it, gently massaging at it. Ishida made soft moaning, whimpering noises as Ichigo sucked on his chest. Ichigo noticed Uryuu's breathing speed up, if only by a little.

Ichigo's right hand began to massage at Ishida's other nipple, while his left slid between his own legs. His teeth scraped across the nipple in his mouth as another jolt shot through his body. He felt his achingly hard dick through his pants. He removed himself from Ishida's chest and sat up. Ishida panted slightly in his sleep. Ichigo watched his eyes flicker around behind his eyelids; his mouth seemed to suck on his fingers, that weren't there, again. Ichigo rubbed himself through his jeans. He rolled his eyes when he thought to himself that at least he wasn't cold anymore. He unbuttoned his pants and carefully peeled the zipper down. He sighed out loud when his dick was freed of the denim and only held by his less constricting boxers.

Ishida's right hand finally left it's place at his neck. Unconsciously he reached down and slid his hand under the waistband of his pajama pants. Ichigo pulled his cock from his boxers as he watched Ishida's hand move up and down a couple times inside his own pants. Ichigo stared at the tent in those gray pajama pants. When did Ishida become erect?

Carefully Ichigo pulled Ishida's pants down. Uryuu's hand now only rested at the base of his hard cock. Ichigo glanced between the two erect penis's and smiled in victory as he saw that he was bigger. He did note that the dark hair around Ishida's seemed to be less unruly than his own strawberry hair. He snapped out of his thoughts as Uryuu moaned quietly and wrapped his hand around his own dick. After a moment he just let it go and his hand slid up to his stomach. His knees bent, his feet pointed to the edge of the bed. Ishida lay slightly on his left side, just enough to be at a slight angle, but not enough to obstruct Ichigo's view.

Ichigo leaned over Ishida's body. His right hand kept him propped up as his left hand took hold of his own dick. Ishida suddenly laughed and rolled over to face Ichigo, his dick now resting against Ichigo's hip. Ichigo froze in place. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to breathe again. He reached up and moved some hair from Uryuu's face. Ishida moaned quietly and seemed to smile as he nuzzled against Ichigo's hand. Ichigo sighed. His left hand began to move up and down his cock as his right gently caressed Ishida's body. He let his hand move down to the hard penis against his hip. Deftly, his fingers worked up and down both their dicks, occasionally he reached down to fondle Ishida's balls.

He watched Ishida's face twitch, his mouth open to let out little sounds. Ichigo's own body began betraying him as he watched his hand molest his classmate. He didn't care what happened now. He had been so hard for like, an eternity now, he just wanted get off. After a few more strokes, he couldn't take it anymore. His entire body tightened, he clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. A moment later he let out a deep shuddering sigh. He lifted his hand and looked at the white fluid covering his hand. He looked around for something to wipe it off on... of course the neat freak wouldn't have any dirty towels lying around, but who doesn't have tissues sitting near the bed? Ichigo just held his hand in the air.

Ishida cringed quietly; Ichigo realized how tight his grip on Uryuu's dick had gotten. As his breathing somewhat returned to normal, he began to gently stroke Ishida's dick again. The Quincy's breathing picked up; Ichigo's hand began to move faster. A few moments later Ishida's body curled as he let out a short, sharp cry. As the white hot liquid sprayed up onto his stomach, Ishida's eyes blinked open. Ichigo couldn't move through his panic. His hand remained on Uryuu's dick, covered in his cum, while his other hand stayed in the air covered in his own sperm. Ishida sat up and coughed slightly as he tried to regain the breath he didn't know he'd lost. His eyes blinked rapidly. His confused, nearsighted eyes looked at Ichigo. Ichigo just stayed still.

"Kurosaki?" Ishida asked through a haze.

"Um," Ichigo fumbled. "Hey..." He carefully pulled his hand away from Ishida's dick, he hoped so much that he didn't notice.

A small disapproving sound came from Uryuu's throat. "Come back to bed mItshegoo..." he trailed off as his head hit the pillow at his side and he somehow went back to sleep. Ichigo didn't dare take the time to decipher Ishida's sleep filled statement.

Ichigo silently stood from the bed. Despite the fact that his pants were still undone and half hanging off of him, he ran out of Ishida's bedroom as well as he could. He skirted into the open bathroom and ripped a handful of toilet paper off the roll. He wiped his hands and cock and flushed the paper. He quickly stuffed himself in his pants and headed toward the door. He yelled some random curse as his knee slammed into the coffee table. He threw on his denim jacket and practically jumped into his shoes. Ichigo opened the front door and was greeted by a rather invigorating gust of freezing wind. He slammed the door, opened the little closet in the foyer and pulled out the first poofy coat he could put his hands on. He pulled the coat on as he hurriedly walked out the door.

-----

That morning Uryuu woke up with a stretch and a yawn. Those sleeping pills he took last night really did their job. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling so... good. Sure he had some crazy, remarkably realistic dream, but at least he actually woke up refreshed. Ishida frowned as he looked down at the now crusty white mess on his stomach and bed sheets. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a problem like that either.

Ishida got out of bed and pulled the sheets off with him. He stretched as he tossed the pile into a corner of the room. He headed to the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Man, he felt so refreshed, he might not need that morning cup of coffee.

oOEndOo

* * *

Alright, this is not the story I sat down to write... I was supposed to finish my three chapter RenjixByakuya piece, but noooo. Fingers started typing crap about Ichigo and Ishida. Well, I know this is retarded, but I had fun with it. I hope someone other than me ends up enjoying it haha. Well... Actually, I know one person has... I guess my goal has been met! Yay!!  
Alright, I'm gonna see how much longer I can put off writing my other fic. I think I might try to write more for this one. I'm not sure yet...

Well, read, enjoy, review! Thank you very much!  
Deetra TaFoy  
(No seriously, let me know if it sucks.) :/


End file.
